


Locahontas

by Locahontas



Series: Locahontas [1]
Category: Locahontas
Genre: Cat, Fame, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Gen, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Latino Character, Mexican Character, POV Female Character, Social Media, Young, latina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locahontas/pseuds/Locahontas
Summary: The story of Lola, a simple ambitious girl on the verge of discovering who she is in the modern world.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Jobless

@steve_jobless94

"Hey BESTFRIEND, I need a favor!"

"Hi, yeah what is it this time?"

"Today I'm going to hit 5k followers and I need something to thank my 5k followers!"

"Do like last time and send a selfie and I will add the graphics."

"Thank you so much, I am going to owe you one day!"

"When you're famous don't forget about me."

"lol, okay!"

My graphics guy is totally into me. I feel bad using him however he's too nice and does everything for free (Like I could afford him anyway _)_. I went through his portfolio and his work is amazing. He is a legit designer. I give him credit on his work for me. He gets reposted from my page still his humbleness would not allow for an ego. He just the best.

He was one of my earlier followers when I still had only followers from school and family. They still comment, like, and repost my post and pictures. I know they can't stand that the nerdy girl grew up to be hot. The same girls who kicked me off the cheer squad. The boys who said I was ugly. The family who never invited me to their homes. Everyone who talked about me behind my back. Well I had no friends so I don't care about any of them anymore; yet them bitches are still liking my pics. Onward and upwards!

"Lola. Lola where are my novellas?" Every freaking day my abuelita asks.

"Grandma, just go back to channel 76." I have tried to show her how nearly everyday. She thinks I do something wrong with the tv every time I just change the channel. She wants her TV on her channel at the same time everyday during the week.

"This is going to be a good one! Shut up now and watch." as she smiles with a bowl of caldo de res and her corn tortillas she dips.

I grab a blanket, this multi-color throw fringed and weaved, and sit on the opposite end of my abuelita's antique sofa. I steal one of her tortillas, dip it and watch _Casa de Fantasias._  It is only Abulita and me. We have our routines. We watch the cheesy novella with lunch everyday of the week.

Most mornings come early with the thought of making tortillas for _La Rana_ , my abuelita's husband who everyone called _The Frog_. No lie, grandpa looked like a freaking frog with his wide mouth, squinting eyes, hunched shoulders and licking his lips while chewing nasty tobacco. He died when I was a baby and my grandma has the only picture of me with him over the TV hanging on the wall. I am on his lap screaming and crying with him smiling with that big mouth of his.

After she makes his tacos, we sit to eat them at the table. I eat only the inside and give the cat and chickens my tortillas. Too many carbs to eat everyday. She named the cat Felix. He has three black paws with one white paw like he's wearing a sock. He never wants to be inside tearing holes in the screen door to escape. Around noon, Grandma leaves a pan of water outside for him. Then she rushes inside to eat her leftover soup where we watch her novella.

Dinner comes sometimes; other times it never arrives. If she feeling emotional by 6 pm. You will notice her looking for Felix to lay in bed with her. While alive, grandpa arrived home at 6 pm. I see her waiting at the screen door wiping her hands to grab his face. She would grab his cheeks to give him a kiss on his forehead. Not like how I tell my followers when I miss my fake bae. That he ghosted. She truly lives haunted by his presence. All the love they shared for years. The first and last thought of everyday. I have only half of her passion. I created my cyber portrayal to be identically passionate with her fiery love. Knowing about their love gives me hope for myself one day.

"Mija, tomorrow is going to be good también! Right?" my abulita tells me as the credits roll hearing that horrible violin play.

"Yeah, grandma." I say as I quickly stand as I forgotten to get my picture from my graphics friend. I need 12 more followers before the show started. With all of the repost lately, I have been getting more followers more frequently.

I see I need 2 more followers when my 5k pic finish downloading from the cloud. I store all my pictures on a web-base cloud storage I set up myself. I took two computer science classes in college. I really enjoyed learning about computers. I got a knack for it, my professor told me. I built my own laptop from parts I bought from yard sales, thrift stores and wherever I can get cheap to nothing parts. I bought my screen from someone trying to score drugs. My laptop brings my life into the world. My internet persona relys on stolen wifi from the neighbors (thanks for using _Password_ as a password). I can only afford a cheap ass phone. So I use my laptop and the only valuable thing I own, a digital camera that cost maybe $1000. The only memory of my parents. They are gone tough that's whatever now.

5,002 followers.

I post a black and white selfie with thanks to my 5k followers and a heart you.

The last two followers are a spam page with a big boob girl and a sunglasses company with a profile pic of the word 'free' wearing sunglasses.

I thank "Steve_jobless", my graphics friend with a @reply and hit my followers with a _good nite my luvs_. _I'm going to dream about all 5k of you._

I read a few of the comments coming in. I see the passive aggressive remarks from people I actually know. "You're so awesome", "I wish we could hang out" and my favorite from the same guys who call me ugly, "HMU, ma. You know I had a crush on you". Pathetic pricks. I scroll pass the trolls and creeps for the next few hours. I stay lying on my bed watching the ceiling fan rotate around and around before I take a nap. 

Around 1am, Felix jumps on my bed.

"Where is grandma, Felix?"

It was like he understood what I said. He stepped down off my bed to lead me to her. He goes through the hallway that end at the living room/kitchen basically one big room. She is at the screen door with her hair down. She keeps her hair up usually but tonight it was down flowing in the night wind. Maybe she thinking of abulito again. Felix runs to the door. He scratches at the duct tape which covered the hole he made before. She turns around to look at me and smiles.

"What's wrong grandma?"

"Come here Mija." She wraps her arms around my waist the same way as if I was a child.

"Mija, you're so pretty. You should go out more. Find a handsome young man to take you out. You always on that computer doing whatever, I don't know. Ever since your parents..."

"Grandma trust me. I am okay. I have friends online and even boys who confess their love by sending their pictures." As I laugh.

She starts to finishes my loose braid and says, "Mija, remember that book we would read with the little native girl. She was alone in the forest until that man came and wanted to marry her. You know the gringo with the ship."

"Yeah grandma Pocahontas."

"Si, I always think that is you. You are always showing me and people how to do things. You are a beautiful smart girl. You have your ponytail también..."

"So I should marry a man who thinks I'm a savage who steal and kill my people." I take a spin out of arms, "Me, Pocahontas the little native girl needs her John Smith!"

She crosses her arms and her smile becomes a frown,

"More like Locahontas"

We both laughed where you know someone is hearing us outside. Abulita has a loud laugh that comes from that genuine place in her heart. She hugs me again.

"Grandma I know I have looks now and yes I can go marry one of those handsome men but I want a  _La Rana_  like you. I just started getting attention. I want to be pretty with myself since I was ugly by myself growing up."

"Mija, you were never ugly. I love you for who you are. And if you don't want no men, then no men for you. Maybe I dress up like a hot babe and get them to chase my skirt, hmm. Por que no? I still got it."

"Okay,grandma. Whatever. Wait till grandpa sees you with another man.  _La Rana_ is going to get you. How you tell me, 'he's down the street!'"

"Don't talk about the dead, he is down the street!" My grandpa is buried close to our house. If my grandma allowed it, he would be buried in the backyard. 

We laugh again as Felix crawls back into the house. 

"Here is your _La Rana_ , Felix."

The cat was named after my grandpa Felix. I swear he is possessed by my grandpa or some human. He acts like he runs this house. As Felix leads my abulita to her room, I take another look outside. Feel that night breeze and think about how my one grandma means more to me than 5k followers.

I shut the door. I click off lights and head back to my room. I hear a single ding notification from a direct message. I turn the laptop around to me and see 23 messages from trolls and creeps. I click on the message where the profile pic is the word free wearing sunglasses.

Dear Lola_bunny123,

We want to congratulate you on your 5k followers. We want to offer a rewarding opportunity within our sunglasses company. We will send you a box of our sunglasses to wear in your pictures and in return all we ask for you to put a link to our website. The more link clicks the further reward you can claim. Get 1000 clicks and sell 100 pairs of glasses, we will send you a check with a percent of the profits. Please take time to think it over and message me back or send a email to freeglasses@sunglassesexpess.com.

And for taking the time to read our message, here is a coupon to use in one of our locations for a free pair of Sunglasses Express.

**Click here for coupon**.

Thanks again,

Artie Lee

Head of Marketing, Sunglasses Express


	2. Locahontas Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola's new discovery.

“Oh f@#k, what happened?”

Earlier that day I decided to lay off social media for the first few hours of the day. I intensely post trying to gain followers through selfies, food, places, and live messaging during movies/tv shows. The lowest number of posts per day was probably 50. I just hit a goal of 5k followers and a much needed time off is imminent.   
  
“Grandma can you make me some eggs, please?” Abuelita scrambles the eggs, adds milk to make them fluffy, and just enough of salt and pepper. The eggs are so good I going to eat them all. She knows to immediately make me seconds. 

“Grandma, where’s Felix?”

He slept with me last night. He was gone by time I woke up. That lady by the washateria, the smoking one, thinks she saw him over there the other day. She thinks last week sometime. That cat keeps tearing up my screen door running away. I going to put a leash on his little cat butt.

“Grandma you can’t do that. He would find a way out of it anyway.”

“You should go look for him today. Get out the house for a while. You need some money?”

“No I don’t. I have some money.”

“I don’t have any to give you anyway!” She laughs.

Every week I clean two vacation houses. My abuelita cleaned them for years. When her age slowed her, I would help anytime she asked. Now I clean them alone after every weekend. The beautiful cool river water attracts people from all over. The water spring where the houses sit stays open on weekends and closed during the week. It’s not open to the public. I can clean both houses in one day like abuelita but I use two days to stretch out my work week. I like sitting in the houses daydreaming that I own both of them. I receive decent pay, quiet time alone, and my favorite part is lying on the beds with a bazillion pillows. So relaxed! 

I eat my eggs. Put my hair in a loose braid; which is becoming a go-to style for me. Grab my phone. But suddenly stop to realize I told myself to stay off social media. So I put the phone down. Grab my keys and head for the door.

“GRANDMA, I’m leaving!” as you hear the screen door slam.

I was sadly weak. I went back to my room once I touch the door. I tucked my phone in my back pocket without looking at the screen. I printed out the coupon for the free sunglasses that justified my reason to be back in my room. I think I should get that coupon and use it now. In truth to the matter, I wanted my phone.

“I thought you left, mija?”

“Yeah but I forgot something. I might be a little long. After I look for Felix, I might stop to shop. You need anything?”

“No, mija. I wouldn’t worry about Felix. Just go have fun.” I give her a kiss on her cheek as she smiles.

I passed the washateria with no sign of Felix. I saw abulita’s smoking lady who was smoking like she said. I giggled almost enough for her to hear. I could not ask her about a cat now. I walked faster pass her. The convenience store sits next door. They have sunglasses at the register. Maybe I can find something in there since I really want to avoid the mall and the smoking lady.

Looks like I’m going to the mall. I can’t tell the time since I am avoiding the phone. My stomach rumbling which probably means lunch. I’ll grab something to eat at the mall’s food court. We have a small mall with maybe dozen stores. Everyone I know from school either work there or wasting time walking around. I going to try to avoid small talk. Knowing them they will tell me about my pictures they saw through social media. People expect you to know everything you posted and if they liked it. I hate that. 

As I walked through the mall parking lot, first person I see is a guy who sends me _let’s hook up_ messages. 

“Lola baby I love that last picture you posted. Didn’t know you had it like that.” As he made a heart shape with his hands.

“Shut up.” I said madly yet still a little flirty to tease him a little bit.

I walked through the doors closest to the sunglasses store. I walked quickly to the store seeing no body I knew. An old friend Marisol runs the register there. Mari has always been the cute girl. However now the poor girl has 4 kids with her loyal sweetheart guy. He loves truly loves her. They been like that since middle school. 

“Hey Mari, help me find some sunglasses.”

“Lola. Wow girl. I was just thinking about you. Did you get my message?”

“No. What did it say?”

“Ah, you should go read it.”

“I will.” I want to but my social media ban.

“How those babies, Mari?”

“Girl you should take one. Take the big one, my husband.” As we both laughed.

“Lola. I just got these frames in. I bought the first ones today. So cute girl.”

“Okay. I have this coupon. What can I get with it?”

“Let me see that.” She puts on her reading glasses to read it.

“I never saw one like this before. I am going to scan it with these new frames.Look like it works. You can go ahead and take them. Girl, where you get this from?”

I don’t want to boast by telling her I got it from posting pictures. So I said my cousin sent it to me.

“Good find girl. Tell your friends where you got them. Mari got the glasses.”

“I will. Give them little ones a hug from me. See ya.”

“Bye girl. READ MY MESSAGE!”

I grab my phone tempted to look. I looked at the receipt for the time…1:46 pm.

I passed three followers going for my turkey wrap and another heading out. Just got quick waves and weird stares like they wanted to say something.

I took about an hour to walk home. I walked to my aunt from the mall to say hi. I told her I was looking for Felix. He follows her somethings and maybe he came here. She said no. So I walked past smoking lady again. I can’t talk to her if I can’t stop laughing. I get home around 4 pm to see Felix on the steps looking at me like he has been looking for me all day. He twirls around my ankles to welcome me home. I love this cat.

“Mija is that you?” As she wipes her hands walking through the screen door.

“Felix came back by lunch and watched our novella with me.”

Abuelita sits on the steps to explain today’s novella in no particular order. I sit beside her eating my wrap listening quietly. We would stay there until dusk. Our conversation would go from _Casa de Fantasias_ to Mari and her kids to my aunt, her sister. I slowly ate. I didn’t want dinner by now, when she asked.

“No I don’t want anything, I ll be in my room.”

I think I waited long enough. Let me check out what happened online. I turn on my laptop. It takes a while to turn on. I go to check my phone messages. I wonder what Mari texted me. 

99+ Notifications? A little more than I expected. Maybe the 5k followers congratulating me on the milestone. 

**Mari1:46 am**

Hey girl, WTF!

Lola don’t whore yourself out for the internet. I caught my husband looking at your pictures and his ass is sleeping on the sofa. Now I can’t sleep because I am piss.  
Your my girl and all but keep your boobs off my wall.  
GN girl, come see me soon.

  
“Oh f@#k, what happened?”

I quickly dropped my phone on my bed. I turn my laptop around. I open the screen up. I check my post to see my 5k selfie from last night with nearly 400 repost and 700 hearts. I don’t see what she meant. I see the comments:

_Nice tits._  
_I love you._  
_OMG!_ __  


I opened the picture. I see me. Hair in a braid. I’m laying on my bed with my colorful blanket. My tank top black and there you see my nipples. No bra. See through top. I can’t believe I did that. I must have missed that. I rushed to post it yesterday. I wonder if Steve saw it putting on the graphics?

So, 388 repost, 798 hearts now 802 as I look up, 212 new followers in one day. I smile a little bit.


	3. Locahontas Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences.

After a week or so with my new followers, all 700 of them, I can't help it but I must admit I love the new attention. The new creepy guys, not all of them, are creative with their pick up lines. They find ways to get me to reveal parts of myself. I actually like it. I'm posting less photos of me and more of my thoughts. Not all my thoughts but quotes from others of what I feel. Quotes get thousands of likes and reposts.

 

I get asked more questions now. I'm in probably a dozen different conversations right now. I try to avoid DMs and stay public so others can chime in. The followers are from any where in the country and even out. I talk to people from Europe like the Netherlands and a ton of Canadians. It is very interesting for a small town Texas girl.

 

I have been trying to figure out how I should pose for my new selfie. I waited to post another picture since my nip pic. Like I said, I love the new attention but at the cost of revealing my chest or any other body part. Should I be ashamed? My abulita would be. Or maybe I should be body positive. My body to do whatever I want like #freethenipple. It's out now so I will embrace the consequences. My abulita talks about faith and things out of our control. Maybe this is my destiny. I just wonder if I would eventually show more or less. However it would be out of my hands if my destiny has already been written. Time will tell.

 

Somehow one of my conversations I am having is with my graphics guy, Steve_jobless. His name is actually Steve. Well it is now. He told me his name was Bentley before. He change it when his grandfather thought he would get bullied by his name. His grandfather asked him what he wants his name to be? Steve said Captain America, I laughed. Eventually they decided on Captain America real name, Steve Rodgers or Steve.

 

I love how he writes these long responses from the little things I write. For example:

 

I want cake.

 

Have you ever had chocolate cake with orange zest? I love it. I tried to avoid eating it but gave in. Now when I was a young kid, every birthday had to have chocolate cake. I was the big kid who loved cake. I just loved the creamy chocolate frosting. Now future kid is grating orange zest in his chocolate cake. You should try it!

 

And me not knowing how to reply said, 

 

Ok, I will.

 

Steve has a story or some strange fact about everything. He reminds me of a good teacher who has the answer or will look up the answer to everything. I find it a sense of relief when a guy does something for me and not having a secondary motive. We talk about anything. I find myself running home from work to read his replies. He wakes up early. Every morning he writes me something. Once about a movie about a duck from space, very weird. The things he sends stick with me. My only complaint is that he does not post pictures of himself. I want to see what he looks like. I feel like that makes me shallow. 

 

I tell Felix about Steve. I tell Felix about all my followers. I tried telling Abulita but I got nowhere. I spent most of the time explaining everything else. She was more interested about the computer and being able to talk to other people online. I love her so much, I don't mind.

 

I'm going to have to post a new selfie soon. I going to reveal some skin but not another nip pic. I want it to be sexy but tame. I don't think I am comfortable to post something like that right now. We will see what my destiny have in my future.

 

 

 

 


	4. Locahontas Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reveal.

Ever since I was 9, I felt I knew what it meant to be in love. I thought I had a first hand experience of actually love. I love this boy who gave me a jar of red skittles. Now that doesn't seem to be love to others but this was it to me.

 

First thing you should know is my love of jars and containers. I collected jars and small containers to fit all the little things I would find. Still to this day, I have shoe boxes of stuff and tin boxes for my everyday uses. He had to remember from Kindergarten, that I love my jars. I brought in 25 for show and tell. I remember he asked for one that day. I felt excited to know someone wanted one of my jars. I gave him my blue dyed wide glass jar. In the moment of excitement, I forgot it belonged to my grandfather, La Rana. I gave it away without thinking about my grandfather. I could not take it back. I was a little sad from giving it away. 

 

The next thing you should know is about that Halloween party in class. It was when I was 9. We were asked to wear costumes. We didn't have the money to buy the costumes at the store. My abulita made my costumes, so we had to be creative with the ideas. She could not make me a Disney Princess. I had to be my own kind of princess. That year I wanted to be a Purple People Eater, like the song. We made a one eyed...yeah you get it! So when I showed up to the class party, the boy who would give me the skittles in the jar had also been dressed as a Purple People Eater. We had to act as if we were knew that we were going to match to avoid comparisons. We were the hit of the party. A moment that shaped what kind of person I would become in life.

 

So now to the time he gave me the jar of red skittles. After the Halloween party, the boy and I was now linked together. The holidays passed and Valentines was now approaching. Let us say the word at recess was that he was going to get me something to be his Valentines. I never been scared of love and crushes. I grew up in a home where my parents showed their affection and you know my abulita! So I was concerned with what to get him in return.  I payed little attention to him. Just things right in front of us at the time. I was kind of a weird kid and my first idea was to get him shoes. My parents argue that I didn't know his shoe size so no to shoes. I would get him some premade Valentine pack with a balloon and candy. 

 

When that Valentine's Day arrived, I worked myself to a new nervousness I never experienced before. I showed up earlier than usual to school. I stood in front of the door to the school to wait to see him arrive. When I saw his mother's van, my hands were so sweaty that I dropped his Valentine's pack. He got out and didn't have anything in his hands.  My heart dropped and so did his pack again. I felt heartbroken at that moment. I know that now but I felt furious and confused all at once. He then walked around to the back of the van to pull something out the trunk. As soon as I saw it, I knew what I was seeing. He saw me right away and began running. I remember him running because his mother screaming, "stop running!" He looked as excited as I was. He was carrying my grandfather's blue glass jar. 

 

"I got you something, Lola."

 

"Me too!" I nearly yelled. "It is not shoes but I like it for you. Is this my jar I gave you in Kinder?"

 

"Yeah. I wanted to get you a new jar but I could not find one better than this one. It's been empty on my shelf for forever. I like how anything you put in it turns blue. I remember when you mix blue and red it looks purple. So I put only red skittles to make them look purple since we are the Purple People Eaters. I hope you like it, Lola?"

 

That was it. I felt love there and I knew if I don't feel like that with anyone else than I knew that was not love. So we ate those red skittles all day. We walked around laughing and smiling with a mouth full of red skittles. We were friends until he went to a different middle school than me. We never talked again after that.

 

Today I found out my Steve the graphics guy is that kid. I know a dozen Steves. I didn't have a clue all this time. I should have known. He still explains things at length. I now feel like a 9 year old outside the school waiting for him to reply to my messages.


	5. Self Absorbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special day suddenly appears.

 

After the sad realization of finding out that @steve_jobless94, my graphics guy, and Steve, my friend from school are actually the same person. I'm ashamed that it took me this long. All it took was some back tracking through his profile. I wish he would have posted selfies like me; I would have known sooner. It now feels awkward for me to talk to him. Days passed since our last message after holding daily conversations. He is here visiting his parents and asked to meet up. How self absorbed am I to have missed that Steve has always been in my life even to this day?

 

"Lola, get out of bed! Time for breakfast!"

 

I'm woke but have not left the bed yet. "Wait--what? What are we having, grandma?"

 

"Something different, you'll see!"

 

I rushed through my morning routine. I splash some water, mouthwash, and a quick braid while walking to the kitchen. As soon as I see the kitchen table, I saw nothing with Felix standing on top. I sat down and rubbed Felix face like he enjoys. 

 

"Where's the eggs, grandma?"

 

"What eggs, Mija?"

 

"Grandma, you did not even cook? I questioned after looking around the spotless kitchen. 

You said get up for breakfast?"

 

"Mija, you are going to make me breakfast today!"

 

"Oh shit, grandma!"

 

"Language!"

 

I totally forgot the date. Today is the only day I cook breakfast for my abuelita. It's been a tradition since I was 6. Back then it would consist of a bowl of cereal and a cup of hot coco. I still keep the cup of hot coco every year. Even Felix gets a special meal. I try to get her fresh ingredients and some of her favorites. Last year I made blueberry muffins and blueberry pancakes. I made the theme, I love you berry berry much! Today is my Abuelita's birthday and self absorbed me forgot! I'm not paying attention lately.

 

"Grandma, I still need to go shopping. Can I make you brunch since it is already 10am?"

 

"Brunch? Just make whatever when you get back."

 

"I'll hurry back before our novella."

 

"Okay, Mija!"

 

I pace fast enough where it does not look like I was running back to my room. I posted a cry for help online asking my followers for a recipe. I put my comfy clothes on without a care of my looks. I don't care who sees me like this. I grabbed my keys and phone, quickly paced through the house, shot out the house, and like an Olympic sprinter ran to the supermarket.

 

As I went through the automatic sliding doors, I looked down at my phone to see if my followers were of any help. Nope. They copied and pasted these hard recipes that would take all day. It is early morning and I figured out the majority of my followers tend to be late sleepers. First thing I do is to look through the sale pages with coupons. Maybe they're doing specials on birthday breakfasts! Nope. I did score a coupon on my mascara. My search results in the produce were not great. I could do berries again but that's lazy. Think Lola!

 

PING! A notification pops up. A DM from Steve. 

 

Hey, we could tell you a recipe but this is for your grandma right? You got to do this alone. You got this! Good luck!

 

Thanks Steve. You are right! Sorry we haven't talked in forever. Talk soon, k!

 

Don't worry about it. Tell me what you end up making.

 

Ok!!

 

I feel like a weight has been lifted. I feel better that I message Steve. Now I can think.

 

I get home within the hour with all my bags. Grandma is sitting at the table with Felix on her lap. I pull out some silverware and plates. Set everything up real nice. Pour her hot coco from the to-go cup into a new mug I bought. It's one of those mugs that has a man on the side. When you pour a hot beverage in it, the clothes come off leaving the man in underwear, lol! 

 

"Who the hell is that?"

 

"Language, grandma! This is your new man!"

 

"Crazy girl, Loca! My Locahauntas!"

 

"Grandma, I'm sorry I forgot about today. I lost track of..."

 

Interrupting, "Mija, calm down and sit."

 

I sit down next to her as she takes my hands.

 

"Mija, It's never about the breakfast. Every year I enjoy sitting with you and having breakfast ever since you were small. I still see you as that little girl. Every year you would get bigger and bigger. The food would even taste better each time. I love you are growing older and becoming my beautiful granddaughter. I know you have your things and I have mine. Just remember I love you so much and you make me proud everyday and we don't have to do this anymore."

 

"Grandma, I love you too. So much you can't imagine. These birthday breakfasts have taught me how important it is for you to care about someone else. I want to do this every year forever and ever!"

 

"Well if you want to make the meals go ahead. Me and Felix don't mind if you do it everyday!"

 

We both laughed as she squeezed my hands tightly. Felix ran out of the house like he had enough of our sappy talk.

 

"What do you have in those bags? Better be something tasty, Sorry Felix, like my new man!"

 

"Well you know that donuts shop you like. The one where you take forever going over every flavor of donut asking, what is that? What is this? Well I bought every flavor so you can taste each one and know which flavor you like and don't like."

 

I took out 26 different donuts. Plus I bought their hot coco instead of the powder mix I typically used. The ladies behind the counter laugh saying no one has ever bought a single donut of each flavor. I count extras here. I guess they threw in some more for free. They charged me for only two dozen!

 

Although we only nibble at each donut, I felt full after 7 or 8 bites. Not my abuelita, she smiled and nodded the rest of the day until she got herself ready for bed. She kissed my forehead, told me to get Felix, and went to her room. She look happy.  


 

I opened the door usually to let Felix in at night. He never wonder off far at night. He usually in abuelita's bed or mine by now. I call out his name a few times. I walked around the house. About 25 minutes pass by before I begin to slightly panic. Do I wake abuelita? I start walking to the corner stop sign and then the next and the next. I get to the washateria, where the smoking lady would be loitering. She is not even there. Where the hell are you dumb cat?

 

After an hour search, I head home hopefully he somehow passed me. I walk into the house to see nothing. I search every room, closet, and cabinet where he tends to hide. I open my abuelita's door in my last hope to look for Felix. 

 

Abuelita will be devastated to find out something wrong has happened to that cat. I guess I have to wait by the door for him. I wish he would show his little face. This might be a long night! 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
